King of the Never Owls
by 13bookworm
Summary: Clarion felt an agonizing pain coursing through her. She saw the blur of an owl with black feathers around it's eyes, slowly moving towards her. When she tried to get up it only caused her more pain, she was trapped. The owl suddenly screeched at her and hopped towards her. "NO! PLEASE!" she cried as everything went black. (Sequel to Quest for the Queen).
1. Prologue

Milori tossed and turned harshly in his sleep. As he did his skin grew dangerously warm and his muscles tensed tightly. Suddenly he flinched intensely and his breathing became heavy, but oddly he was still asleep. The pounding of his heart seemed as if all of Neverland could hear it.

_The stone figure Nefarious had become appeared before him. Milori took a step closer, then another. A sudden cracking noise echoed all around him. Quickly Milori's gaze darted back and forth across the cavern, but the cave was now empty all except for Nefarious and the scepter that stood beside his statue._

_Out of the corner of his eye he noticed something. Nefarious' stone self had a large crack down the middle of it. Milori took another step closer towards it to examine it better. Then, right before his eyes, a black smoke emanated from it. Quickly the smoke engulfed him and a familiar evil laugh rang out._

_Suddenly the talons of an owl were stretched out in front of him and Clarion was lying on the ground cowering. Milori saw the fear and terror in her eyes. Then without warning she let out a cry and vanished._

_A pair of dark evil eyes appeared before him. "A storm is coming," the familiar voice belonging to them hissed._

Milori sat up straight and was out of breath, he had finally awoken from his restless sleep. An intense heat radiated off of him as the cold tried to wrap around him. Quickly he got up and walked outside.

Tiny flakes of snow were falling to the the ground from out of the black night sky. Milori let out a trill and called for his owl. Silently the owl, also known as Phoebus, flew down towards him from his nearby roost. Quickly Milori leaped onto Phoebus and snapped the reins, urging him into the air.

Quietly the two glided over the Winter Woods, towards the border. As they were about to cross into the warmer seasons Milori didn't show a hint of hesitation. Phoebus soared over the red and gold trees of the Autumn Wood. They were drawing nearer towards their intended destination, Milori steering them towards the tree.

The owl tucked in his wings and began to pick up speed as he still silently dashed through the air. Just as they were about to reach the tree Phoebus shied away from its extensive branches. Slowly he hovered towards a small opening in the tree.

Milori looked in and saw Clarion sleeping peacefully. A wave of relief came over him, but he let out a sigh and looked to the moon.

It had been three weeks since he had almost lost her. Every night, since then, he was haunted by the same reoccurring nightmare and every night he would venture into the Autumn Wood to make sure she was safe.

He then noticed that the moon was full, meaning the dawn of the day he had come to fear was upon him. All along he had known the day would come when he would have to tell her the truth, but he still wasn't sure how to say it. How would she react? Would she hate him? Or worse, would she fear him?

* * *

**Hey guys, here's the prologue to my new story 'King of the Never Owls' (the sequel to 'Quest for the Queen'). I had written this a while ago and I just had to show it to you guys. I hope this makes you want to read my story! **

**Some notes for my fans who plan to continue reading;**

*** The sequel is going to be more centered around Queen Clarion, Lord Milori, and the ministers**

*** There will be some parts that will include Tinkerbell and other characters**

*** There will be a lot more OC's but there will be only three major ones that will continue to come up throughout the story (Please note, there will rarely be situations that don't involve non-OC's)**

**NOW IF YOU ARE STILL INTERESTED THERE IS A TRAILER VIDEO FOR THIS FANFIC, just look for King of the Never Owls on Youtube (It's kind of long but...)**

**SORRY I just noticed that the link was messed up :( **


	2. Chapter 2

Milori stood in the middle of the library, his gaze scanned every nook and cranny of the room. He was alone. The library had always been the most quiet and almost always empty place in all of Pixie Hollow. Even when the Keeper was here all was still very quiet. He would usually just stay at his pedestal and write, leaving Milori to his thoughts. He had always known this and often sought after the confinement of the library for deep thinking.

When he had first entered, he was under the assumption that the Keeper would writing away near the back wall. So when he noticed that he was not present it surprised him. However, it was still very early. Not even the first light of day had shown yet, but Milori needed a place and time to think.

He took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. His eyes were closed so he could not see, but he could feel the tremors of every object in the room. Just a few feet in front of him was a stack of books that trailed on throughout the room. To the left and right were each a pair of tall doors, they lead to other rooms within the mountainside. His thoughts began to race as he continued to stand there.

The moon was full. The thought had kept repeating in his head all throughout the night, to the point where once he had awoken, he was unable to fall asleep again. Today was the day everything was going to change and after years and years of knowing he still hadn't figured out what to say. "Pathetic, not knowing what to say to your own..." a voice in his head began before being interrupted.

He could sense the doors of the library suddenly opening and closing, silently behind him. He didn't even have to to turn around the know who it was. The Keeper. It had only been a matter of time before the sparrowman would arrive, it was his library after all. Milori was just hoping he would have more time alone. "Good Morning, Keeper,".

"Lord Milori, we need to talk," Dewey had spoken in such a serious tone, it surprised Lord Milori. He let out a slow exhale and turned towards the sparrowman.

"You haven't gotten a decent amount of sleep in weeks, and don't tell me otherwise because I'm not the only one seeing it either. Your eyes are as bloodshot as can be with dark circles under them," Dewey continued.

Milori let out a sigh, he knew the Keeper was right. He constantly saw the uncertainty in Clarion's eyes, and the nurses worried as well because he would not tell either of them why. The only thing he had told, even Clarion, about it was that he was having dreams and that was it. Not what they were about or anything.

"Look, you've been keeping secrets," Dewey went on.

The mood in the Lord of Winter immediately changed, like something had snapped. "That's none of your concern!" he barked. His eyes were suddenly almost animal like. They appeared as if they were those of an owl's.

"I just worry...".

"There is nothing to worry about! Your concerns are unneeded!" Milori interrupted. With that he began to exit the library. Almost nothing would stop him from leaving, except...

"It's not you I'm worried about, you are perfectly capable of handling yourself" he paused a moment, but Milori continued on walking out, "I'm worried about her,". It was in that instant Milori stopped dead in his tracks, he instantly knew who the sparrowman was talking about. Clarion. He slowly turned back around. At this point his anger was gone and his eyes became a calm silver once more.

"You've been keeping secrets from her as well. What's going to happen when she finds out about them? Are you just going to lie to her or are you going to tell her the truth," Dewey began to walk towards his pedestal, but then he turned back for a moment more, "It doesn't matter what you tell me or any of the fairies, what you tell her does,".

* * *

"You had the dream again, didn't you?" Clarion asked. She had been clinging to Milori as they rode atop the back of Phoebus. The two were on their way to a council meeting. She had noticed the depressed feeling in him ever since she had met him at the border just a few minutes ago.

Milori didn't reply to her. In fact, he said nothing except for letting out a quiet and dismal sigh. He just sat with the reins grasped in his hands as the cool winter air blew against them.

There was a few quiet moments before either of them spoke. "Milori?" she asked softly. Why was it so hard for him to just answer her? Couldn't he see that she only wanted to make him feel better?

After a moment he finally spoke, "Yes,".

Ever since he had the dream the first time he would not tell her what it was, but there was one thing she did know, "Then that means you crossed over again too?".

"Yes,". He wasn't proud of what he had done, but he knew couldn't lie to her face. Not after what the Keeper had said to him.

For a moment she was angry with him, but her frustration quickly faded. "Please, just tell me what happened,".

Phoebus then slowly descended towards the ground and landed silently in the snow. Neither of the two rulers moved. After a few moments Milori turned towards her and finally answered, "I can't, I don't want to worry you,". This was the most words she had gotten out of him the entire flight, but that still didn't make either of them feel better.

"But I do worry. I worry about how at night you can't even sleep anymore. I also worry about what could possibly happen to you when you cross the border. I don't like to see you like this," she replied.

He smiled at her, "Everything is going to be fine. I promise,". She smiled to him as well. Milori then hopped off of the owl and proceeded to help her down.

* * *

**Hey! What's up? I'm back along with King of the Never Owls. Plus I'll be on the internet posting both videos and chapters.**

**So I'm going to start doing this little News Update thing in some of my chapters. It's going to have answers to questions you may have, details on working title stories, and random stuff that will barely have anything to do with Tinker Bell.**

**NEWS UPDATE:**

**I love all the messages, comments (on videos), and reviews telling about what you think is going on with Lord Milori. I hope I get more of those soon.**

**RANDOM:**

**So here's the random section. Anyway my topic for today is the Addams Family. Thanks to the Tinkerbell movies, especially Secret of the Wings, I will never be able to watch either of the Addams Family movies with a straight face ever again! If you know how these two movies are related actorwise you'll understand.**


	3. Chapter 3

Deep within the Winter Woods was the Great Hall. It was nestled between the edge of the snow covered forest and the rocky mountain side. The Great Hall was a small building that consisted of only one room with immensely high ceilings compared to the walls of the rooms within the Pixie Dust tree. The main purpose of this isolated building was for council meetings and it was because of that reason it hadn't been used for the longest time until the two worlds were reunited.

Fairies and sparrowmen began to gather inside. They mostly consisted of ambassadors and a few personal messengers, whereas the ministers and the two rulers were already seated inside. Often messengers were present at affairs such as this to document what happened. This was done so that during future meetings they could be used as reference.

The intention for their assemblage was for a long awaited council meeting that had been pushed back continous times by the nurses of both the warm and winter infirmaries. They had both claimed that Queen Clarion and Lord Milori weren't ready to return to their royal duties. Indeed, they had been, if either of them had returned to their duties any earlier the two rulers would have most likely collapsed due to the unneeded stress on their already sleep deprived selves.

Inside, Clarion and Milori sat side by side. They were seated at the mid section of the table, Redleaf and Fairy Mary sat across from them. The Keeper was seated to the right of Fairy Mary and both Hyacinth and Snowflake were seated to the left of Redleaf. They, along with the ministers, were watching as the ambassadors filed into the hall and were seated. The ambassadors took up the remaining seats all around the table, including the seats beside the two rulers.

Although this gathering had been long anticipated, neither of the two rulers had been told the actual purpose of it. All of this had been called for and organized by the ministers and a handful of ambassadors, but even as the conference was finally called to order both Queen Clarion and Lord Milori still knew nothing of its intentions.

"Ministers, if I may," Clarion began, "but what is the order of business that we will be discussing?". No one spoke, and the ministers all bit their lips nervously. None of them wanted to answer the question in fear of upsetting Lord Milori. Everyone had seen what he had done to the library, and most of the fairies still couldn't get over it. It all appeared to create an odd tension amongst the council members. Aside from that there was another reason for the constriction in the room, but how else would you expect an entire table of fairies and sparrowmen to react to the mentioning of the once feared King of the Crows.

There was few more moments of awkward silence before anyone spoke. "Well if no one else has the courage to say it than I will," Dusk suddenly declared as he stood, "Everyone has been wondering for weeks now and it's about time you tell us the truth! Is it possible for Nefarious to come back or not?".

The question had obviously been directed to Lord Milori. Usually that wouldn't have been a problem, but it was the way the question had been addressed that made the feeling throughout the members of the table magnify. To make matters worse the Lord of Winter didn't reply immediately either. He just sat there.

Small conversations amongst the ambassadors began. "Why isn't he answering? Is he mad?" the ambassador to the garden talent asked the others quietly. They all nervously shrugged back to her.

Soon Clarion began to worry as well. It was unlike him to not even acknowledge someone who had been speaking to him, let alone not answering the young sparrowman. She went to put her hand on his shoulder and when she did he flinched as he let out a heavy gasp of air. Immediately all eyes were on the both of them.

He suddenly looked over to Dusk. He had been expectantly waiting for the lord's reply. "I understand your concern, but I can assure you that Nefarious will not be returning to Pixie Hollow any time soon," Milori finally answered.

"So what you're saying is is that its possible for Nefarious to come back and try to take over again," Dusk argued.

"That's not what I said. I told you that he will not be returning anytime soon,".

"But there is still the chance that he will,". By now everyone was annoyed by Dusk's overly typical reaction. Smaller side conversations had begun amongst the ambassadors and the ministers just sat rolling their eyes at him. Despite all of this, Dusk continued on with the argument.

However, as everyone ignored the conversation, Milori attempted to continue to listen. All of a sudden he heard an oddly familiar voice, _it's time_. He glanced up and down the table to see if anyone else had heard the voice, but everyone just continued to talk to each other. _Theream Honestio._

In the next moment Fairy Mary was speaking. "Hyacinth has always had a crush on Queen Clarion!" she suddenly blurted. Instantly everyone was silent and they all stared at her for a moment. Then they were all glancing between Clarion, Milori, and Hyacinth. The two rulers both stared at him wide eyed as his face became paler than freshly the fallen snow. All was dead silent.

"Wait a minute, you knew?" Snow asked, breaking the silence.

"It's true?" Fairy Mary questioned. Immediately whispers and mutters began to arise from the members of the table.

The only thing Hyacinth could do was sink low in his chair and awkwardly look at the floor. That had been his deepest, most precious, secret and now every council member knew. The mere thought of it all made him feel sick inside. He felt like he was going to throw up right then and there.

"Fairy Mary and the Keeper, smuggled fairies between the bordering when the rule was in place!" Snow randomly blurted, right away she brought a hand to her mouth. Gasps were let out once these words were heard.

All eyes were back on Fairy Mary once more, but this time they also went over to Dewey as well. "You told her?" Fairy Mary asked him.

"No, I didn't tell anyone!" Dewey replied.

"Keeper?" Lord Milori demanded, "Is this true?".

"Well, uh" Dewey laughed nervously.

"Snow, has a curse on her that makes it so she can only live in the warm seasons!" Redleaf interrupted. His eyes grew wide and he instantaneously turned to her. She now had her face buried in her hands in order to hide herself.

"Wait to go hot shot!" Hyacinth growled. Redleaf simply glared at him and brought his attention back to Snow, but was quickly changed to someone else.

"Redleaf is afraid of," Dusk began, but he paused a moment to try and hold in a laugh, "He's afraid of Queen Janet!". The sparrowman couldn't help it anymore and burst into laughter. Many of the other ambassadors started to laugh along with him. It wasn't long before many other secrets were divulged as well, and it seemed like it was never going to end until...

"Lord Milori as an..." Dewey began but was quickly stopped when Fairy Mary put a hand over his mouth.

Then she started the sentence up again, "Lord Milori is...". Snow, as quick as she could put a hand over Fairy Mary's as well.

Despite this she too began it, "Lord Milori is an...", but Redleaf covered her mouth along with his own so he wouldn't say it too.

For the next few moments everyone just stared at the line of fairies holding hands to each other's mouths. After a while everyone turned to Lord Milori, except he was gone. It was like he had never been there at all.

Clarion was just as surprised as everyone else. She hadn't noticed him silently slip away from the meeting hall either. Where did he go?

* * *

**IMPORTANT:**

Okay for those of you who don't know who Queen Janet is, please read my good friend Lion Cub 101's story, 'Wedding Fever'. Although her story occurs after mine it is still important to know who Queen Janet is for in the future.

**QUESTIONS:**

**Tangled4ever 9/14/13 . chapter 2**

What does that mean? "crossed over again"...?

Milori has had this dream before and he has, on multiple occasions, "crossed over" in the middle of the night to check on Clarion and to make sure she was safe. She found out about him doing this when he told her he was having dreams.

**RANDOM:**

Ok so during the 13 Nights of Halloween commercial on ABC Family there were clips from the new Toy Story special. I fan girl screamed really loudly because one of the scenes had one of the characters that has the same voice actor as Lord Milori. At that point I couldn't stop freaking out.


	4. Chapter 4

The ambassadors were all quickly dismissed from the meeting hall. Clarion watched as they all went off in multiple directions. Once all of them had left she went back into the meeting hall, but she stopped short at what suddenly caught her eye. Footprints. There were other footprints too, but these created a longer trail than the others. She instantly knew whose they were.

Her eyes followed the trail of prints. They stopped in front of another pair except these ones were those of an owls. Phoebus, no doubt. That means Milori could be anywhere! Why would he just leave? What if something were to happen to him? Clarion's thoughts began to race but she quickly shut them away. She needed to get back to the meeting hall.

Clarion then entered the Great Hall once more. All of the ministers, including Dewey and Fairy Mary, were still inside waiting for her. They were now all seated at one end of the table. An empty seat had been left for her at the head of the table.

"Queen Clarion, what is going on? Where is Lord Milori?" Snow asked as Clarion sat down.

"What happened during the meeting? What was with the secrets?" Sunflower asked.

Clarion let out a sigh, she had no idea what was going on. Nor did she know where Milori was. In her head she didn't know if any of it mattered at all. For a while she couldn't stop thinking about the line of fairies holding hands to each other's mouths. What was it that they were going to say? What were they going to say about him?

"Look, it doesn't matter why it happened yet, first we need to find Lord Milori," Dewey stated. He was right, as usual.

The ministers all nodded in agreement. In the next few moments everyone was split up and searching the farthest reaches of Pixie Hollow. Each of the ministers had been sent to opposite ends of the Winter Woods. Dewey was sent to search his library and Fairy Mary was sent to check to if any of the fairies had seen Lord Milori.

Clarion had her own thoughts as to where to find him. There was only one place she could think of that meant something to him. The border. It had seemed so long since everything had gone down all those seasons ago. Clarion had fallen in love, but at the prices of fairies' lives and in the end the loss of her love. Even now the feeling was still the same. The bitter cold nipped at her bare hands and face as they began to tingle and become beet red. Her precious warmth was escaping her the farther she continued ahead.

Surprisingly the moment was reminding her of that day she had given the winter fairies the gift of flight. Although it wasn't nearly as windy and it was considerably warmer, she could not help but to recollect upon the event. Even after years and years she still remember the event as clear as day.

Again it had been much windier and seemed cooler than in comparison to now. The sky wasn't nearly as clear because it was filled with clouds readying for a late afternoon storm. It seemed stupid now that she had thought nothing of it before. All of the winter fairies and sparrowmen we're gathered at the border along with a handful of warm fairies who had wanted to watch. Milori had stationed himself not too far away from her. On occasion, while looking out of the corner of her eye, she would catch him watching her. To think that neither of them knew what would happen over the next few weeks.

She couldn't help but to shiver at one point. The cold had seemed unbearable at the time, and deep down a part of her had hoped he would notice. That he did, because in the next moment he was walking over to her and wrapping his owl feathered cape around her. It was in that moment that someone had paid her any true kindness. Everyone was kind to her, just like she was to them, but she had always assumed that they had felt obliged to do so. Not only was she reminded of this, but she also thought about the cave Milori had sheltered her in during that blizzard and all of those nights they had spent together, and it all began with the border. Why was it always the border?

But back to the matter at hand. She still needed to find Milori. Clarion need answers, she needed to know what was going on, but most of all she needed to know the truth. The border was her best and practically only option.

Finally, she had reached the border. Quickly she noticed Milori, but to her immediate surprise she saw Phoebus with him as well. Usually this wouldn't have surprised her, but it seemed as if the two we're speaking to one another and understanding each other. It was because of this she chose to remain hidden.

Milori was pacing back and forth along the edge of the border. He occasionally looked up and said something to Phoebus, but then he went back to pacing. Then at one point he stopped and turned to look the bird in the eye. After a few minutes of the two speaking to one another, Phoebus leaped into the air and flew off.

Clarion had only understood a handful of words that Milori had spoken. Anything Phoebus had said she only understood as chirps and hoots, but Milori definitely understood what the owl had said. This raised even more questions. He was alone now and it was time to ask him what really was going on.

She finally decided to reveal herself. Clarion slowly came out of the shadows and into the dull daylight. The sky was now a pale grey and the wind seemed deathly still, everything was silent. "Milori,".

Milori jumped, she watched him do it, and it was in that moment she had realized that this was the first time she had truly ever startled him. Almost instantly he turned to her, he seemed as if he were about to lunge and attack her. The look in his eyes almost terrified her. For a moment they appeared as the silver eyes of an angry and scared animal.

After a moment his expression weakened. All fear and anger left him in an instant. Yet still all she could do was continue stare at him. Immediately he looked down and clenched his eyes shut tight. When he opened them once more, Clarion was only a few feet away from him. At the moment he did not dare to look up and meet her gaze. He only stared down at her feet.

She didn't say a word, leading him to assume she was waiting for him to speak. He let out a sigh. "Clarion, I," he began.

"No," she interrupted, "I don't need an explanation, I need answers,". He slowly looked up and met her gaze. "Please, just tell me what is going on?".

He let out a slow exhale and was about to reply to her, when suddenly the wind began to pick up and spin around them. The wind became faster and faster and soon the snow was being whisked off the ground. Milori quickly pulled Clarion closer to himself and held her tight. She didn't object in any way and held on to him just as tightly. Quicker than it had been created, the wind died down and immediately Milori pulled her behind him. He now only held her hand.

Before then now was an assortment of men and women. They all ranged in many sizes and shapes, but they were all dressed alike in similarly made red gowns and cloaks. On the far right we're three young girls. Neither of them could be any older than 21. They wore velvet red coats lined with some sort of animal pelt. Silver headbands held back their long, wavy, seemingly lilac hair from their faces. They each wore almost identical jewelry, except the color of the gemstones. One possessed gemstones the color of a burning fire, another had ones that were as green as grass, and the final one carried ones that seemed to hold the ocean within them. Each of their eyes matched with their color gem.

To their immediate right was a tall old man. He appeared to be the age of the three girls if their individual ages were added together. An obvious difference between him and the others was that he wore grey robes, whereas the others wore red. His grey hair was long and reached the same length as a scraggly beard that originated from his boney chin. In his hand he held a wooden staff that was nearly his height.

The rest of them had not true differences to tell them apart besides gender and body shape. They were all dressed almost exactly the same with either black or greeting hair. Although, there was one more person who stood out. A woman, older than the three identical girls, but much younger than the man with the staff. Shining black hair was in a long braid down her side. Her skin was pale and her lips were rose red. She wore a crimson gown and was wrapped in a large fur cape, but the one thing that signified her difference was the silver crown with cobalt gemstones upon her head. An owl with bright white feathers and pale grey eyes was perched on her shoulder.

Most of the others had owls waiting on their shoulders as well, but there were a few who didn't. This included the old man and one of the lilac haired girls.

Milori suddenly saw out of the corner of his eye that the ministers had appeared. The four had gathered at the border after they all had seen snow being blown around uncontrollably. He saw them look over at both he and Clarion. Then he could tell as their gazes slowly fell towards the group before them.

The ministers gazed at one of the owls for a moment, the one that happened to be perched on the fur caped woman's shoulder. She seemed so familiar, the owl. It was as if they had seen her in a dream before. Or maybe it wasn't a dream. That day Nefarious had tried to claim the fairies as slaves he had been stopped by an owl that no one had recognized. Could she possibly be the one?

"His majesty," the owl began. She had an angelic voice that seemed as if it had been built to give orders and it carried out a short way across the forest. "King Milori, great ruler of the Never Owl Armies!".

"Milori, why can I understand her? What is going on?" Clarion whispered to him frantically. As she said this her grip on his hand tightened.

"Shh, everything is going to be alright. There is no need to worry," he spoke softly, in an attempt to calm her uneasiness.

"Queen Altaria, my dearest sister," Phoebus called up to her as he landed almost silently beside Milori. "How nice it is to see you!".

She nodded to him politely. "I understand the defeat of Lord Nefarious has finally come,".

"Yes," Milori answered.

"Please, do explain," the owl called down to them.

Milori then began to explain what had happened without trying to mention much more than the battle itself.

While this went on something odd caught the old man's ear. He turned to see the three girls giggling and looking down. "Girls, shush!" he whispered hoarsely to them.

"Sorry, Amadeus," one of the girls apologized, but that didn't really make a difference because the three still continued to laugh, only quieter.

Altaria found this rather annoying and immediately looked to them. She let her gaze follow to where they were looking. Milori. It was then she noticed the fairy beside him was oddly close to him and they were hand in hand.

"My king," Altaria interrupted. Her tone masked her suspicion quite easily, Everyone instantly looked to her. "Isn't it about time you take on your true form?".

There was an immediate jolt of panic that coursed through him and he knew Altaria could sense it. He let go of Clarion's hand for a moment and took a step forward. She was about to reach out to him when Phoebus extended his wing in front of her.

Fiona them came bounding in through the snow from out of the woods. Dewey was riding atop her back. He looked from Clarion to Milori and then to the humans before them. His stare was filled with such disbelief. This all seemed so familiar, but he couldn't quite figure out why.

"Amadeus," Altaria stated.

The old man nodded and looked to Milori. He saw the nervousness in the small sparrowman, but he could not argue with his queen. He tapped his staff on the ground, but only once and snow almost immediately engulfed Milori, to a point where he was no longer visible.

Quickly the snow disappeared and everyone was now staring at a large owl. Slowly the owl looked up to reveal dark black feathers around his eyes. He let out a loud screech and everything was silent.

* * *

**A video will be posted along with this chapter. Just search YouTube for 'Becoming the Owl King'.**

**ATTENTION****: I have some good news and some bad news.**

**Good: It looks like Queen Clarion will be in Tinker Bell and the Pirate Fairy. (Still not sure about Milori)**

**Bad: There are only going to be TWO more Tinker Bell movies, Tinker Bell and the Pirate Fairy and Legend of the Never Beast.**


End file.
